


Day 27: Bedwetting (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [27]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Bedwetting, Desperation, M/M, Nightmares, Omorashi, Panic Attacks, Pee, Prompt Fill, Trauma, Urination, Wetting, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Laurence doesn't stay dry after a nightmare.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Kudos: 8





	Day 27: Bedwetting (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after my fic “Frenzy”. For anyone who hasn't read this, in it Laurence got frenzied by an Amydgala and fell into a catatonic state. In this piece he is still recovering from the whole deal.
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

_He was staring at the creature atop Odeon Chapel and knew coming here had been a bad idea. He should just turn around and leave. He knew, no, was certain, that nothing good would come from getting any closer, especially when the creature turned its head to face him and blinked, a myriad of eyes appearing on its face, making Laurence feel like he would wet himself in fear._

_He knew, he just knew, he shouldn't go there. Something bad would happen. So why didn't he had any control over his body? Why did he move closer to that nightmare? Why didn't he turn around and run away when he had the chance?_

_He flinched when the hand of the creature grabbed him and a part of his mind braced himself because he knew what would come next. He braced himself for the excruciating headache and the creepy pictures in his head when he felt his bladder give out and warmth running into his crotch and dripping down his legs..._

Laurence awoke with a start and despite his whole body being covered in sweat, he was shivering and he could feel tears running down his face. Silently sobbing he clutched to Ludwig who was sleeping beside him, trying to calm down. This hadn't been real, it was just a nightmare, it had already happened, just a memory. A memory that wouldn't leave him alone in his sleep. At least this time he had woken up before he had gotten frenzied, but not before he had wet himself in fear. 

Ludwig stirred in his sleep beside him and slowly opened his eyes, widening them when he saw Laurence' mental state. “Woah, what happened? Did you have a nightmare again?” 

Laurence nodded and pressed his head against Ludwig's chest, sobbing a bit louder. 

“Hey, it's alright, it can't hurt you. I won't let it come near you.”, Ludwig said as he stroked over Laurence' hair and back in an attempt to calm his boyfriend down from his panic attack.

Ludwig knew from experience that Laurence normally needed a few minutes to calm down and then they would talk about the incident that had made him panic. After he had asked Laurence for a bathroom break because he often would feel quite desperate for one after waking up from a nightmare. 

Laurence just leaned into Ludwig's touch and let himself carry away from his touch and warmth, trying to forget the nightmare. Trying to convince himself that he was safe, that nothing bad had happened to him, that Ludwig wouldn't let him get hurt. After a good while of cuddling his shivering stopped and he took a few deep breathes, taking his bodily state into account. He felt thoroughly wet. He knew he had been sweating through his nightmare, but this much? He should ask Ludwig to help him to change. 

He would have preferred to do it on his own, but Laurence still was barely able to walk, still being in need of a wheelchair after he had been in a catatonic state for weeks. 

“Are you feeling better? Do you want to use the bathroom now?”, Ludwig asked as he saw that Laurence had calmed down. 

Laurence thought a bit about his question. It made sense, normally when Laurence woke up from his nightmares he needed to use the bathroom, but this time, he didn't felt the need at all. 

“I don't know... I don't have the feeling like I have to pee...”, Laurence said. “I still would like to change, I feel so wet. I am soaked with sweat.” 

“How about we clean you up and change your clothes and at that opportunity you can use the bathroom just in case?”, Ludwig suggested. 

“Works for me.”, Laurence said and Ludwig lifted the blanket back to get up and prepare clothes for Laurence as well as getting his wheelchair. Laurence however, froze when he got a glimpse under the covers. 

While Ludwig was busy, he lifted the blankets on his own to confirm that there indeed was a big, wet patch on the mattress in which he was basically sitting. That explained why he didn't had to go, what had happened in his dream had become reality. And he had thought it was simply sweat. 

His face blushed brightly... he hadn't wet the bed in ages. And with Ludwig in it of all people. Had he gotten pee on his boyfriend? With how cuddled up he normally slept to him there was no way Ludwig would have stayed dry. 

“Alright, Laurence, are you ready?”, Ludwig said, having gotten the wheelchair next the bed but his joyful demeanour fell when he saw Laurence' brightly red face. “What's wrong?” 

“Ludwig, I am so sorry...”, Laurence brought out, close to shed tears a second time. “I didn't mean it. It... it happened in my dream. I.. I didn't thought it would happen in reality too...” 

“What are you talking about?”, Ludwig said, sitting down on the bed, rubbing Laurence' back. “Whatever it is, Laurence, I am not mad. Don't forget, you are still sick.” 

“I have WET the bed, Ludwig!”, Laurence nearly screamed. “At my age! This shouldn't happen anymore, it hasn't happened in AGES... why did it happen now... I am so sorry, Ludwig... I pissed on you.” His outburst made the withhold tears fall again. 

“Oh, Laurence, that is all?”, Ludwig said and ruffled his hair. “Like I said, I am not mad. Don't forget, you are still sick. And accidents happen. And...”, he looked down his leg to confirm that there indeed was a wet patch he hadn't noticed before. “Don't you think I got more nasty stuff on me at the hunts? I can handle a little pee.” 

“I still feel terrible about it...”, Laurence sniffled, torn between wanting to curl into himself and press into Ludwig for comfort. 

“You don't have to, but I won't dismiss your feelings about this, Laurence. How about we get ourselves cleaned up, change in dry clothing and then talk about this whole thing?”, Ludwig said, his big warm hand resting on Laurence' shoulder. 

Laurence slowly nodded and Ludwig smiled at him. “Then I will lift you up and put into the wheelchair now.” 

“Actually!”, Laurence intervened before Ludwig had a chance to pick him up. “Can we put a towel into it? I don't want to stain it...” 

“Of course.”, Ludwig stepped back for a small while to fetch a towel which he used to cover the seat of the wheelchair and then put Laurence into it, getting the pajama he had already picked out for Laurence and then pushed him out of the room. “We will make a stop at my room so that I can pick up some clean pajamas too.”, Ludwig said. Laurence didn't say anything but simply nodded. He still felt pretty embarrassed about having pissed on his boyfriend. Even if said boyfriend didn't seem to care. 

Ludwig arrived at his room, was considerate enough to not let Laurence stand around on the floor but take him into his room with him while he searched for some fresh pajamas. Soon after this little stop they arrived at the bathroom. 

“Do you maybe want to see if you still need to pee?”, Ludwig suggested with a glance to the toilet. Laurence considered. He didn't feel like he needed to go, but he also didn't want to risk a second bed wetting. 

“Yes, let me try before we go back into bed.”, Laurence said. “For now I want out of this wet clothes. They are uncomfortable and cold.” 

“Noted.”, Ludwig said and helped Laurence to undress himself, gently putting him on the bathroom floor while he wetted a wash cloth. Laurence shivered a bit, it wasn't particularly warm in the bathroom and he had lost quite a bit of weight during his catatonic state. Though when he looked down at himself, he at least had put on enough weight again that his ribs weren't visibly anymore. That was a good thing. 

“Alright, time to clean you up.”, Ludwig said and gently used the wash cloth to clean every area on Laurence' skin that was either damp with sweat or covered in piss. Laurence blushed a bit again. While he of course wasn't averse to his boyfriend seeing him naked, that he had to receive help for such basic tasks made him feel embarrassed. 

Ludwig seemed to notice this and said: “Oh, Laurence, don't worry, I got used to clean you up like this during your Frenzy.” He used a few heavy strokes to clean Laurence' legs of the urine that was staining them and then continued: “And believe me, during that I needed a few times to find out when exactly to give you a bathroom break. You have wet yourself a few times under my care and I needed to clean you up. Florence was even suggesting to me to use diapers, but I dismissed this thought right away.” 

Seeing Ludwig chat so cheerfully about his sickness made Laurence feel a tiny bit better and he almost broke out into a flash of laughter when he imagined Ludwig's face when Florence presented him with the diaper idea. “Thanks for not letting me wear diapers.”, he grinned for a short while before his face fell flat again. 

“But still... back then I wasn't aware of myself. This time I was...”, he murmured. 

“Nonsense, you were sleeping!”, Ludwig scolded Laurence. “And you had a nightmare. That probably was similar to this dreams where you have to go really bad but never can find a bathroom to use, only that in your dream you were scared enough that your body reacted accordingly.” 

“Wait, you have the bathroom dream too?”, Laurence said, amazed because he knew his boyfriend as the kind of guy who normally slept a full eight hours without having to get up to use the bathroom even once. 

“Rarely.”, Ludwig said. “Mostly when I sleep longer after a hunt. There, you are all cleaned up. Do you want to dry off yourself?” 

Laurence nodded, accepting the towel. It made him feel better when he could try and do certain tasks himself and while he was carefully drying the parts of his bodies off that he could reach Ludwig undressed himself and scrubbed the part of his legs clean where Laurence accidentally had pissed on him. 

After Ludwig had put on fresh pajamas Laurence had managed to finish drying himself off, at least what he had been able to reach. It pained him that he needed so long for everything. Ludwig helped him with the rest and then helped him dress into fresh pajamas too. 

“And now let's put you on the toilet before we go back and change the sheets.”, Ludwig said, carrying Laurence over and helping him get his pants down and sit down before turning around. It took Laurence a few seconds but he managed to let loose a small stream that pumped out everything he still had in his bladder in the span of ten seconds. 

“You are finished?”, Ludwig asked as the sound ceased. 

“Yes. It wasn't much left.”, Laurence said and after he had washed his hands, Ludwig was pushing him back to his room and then left him there while he fetched new sheets. 

As Laurence waited a big gray cat entered his room, meowed and then jumped on Laurence' lap. “Woah, Lutz, be careful, not that you fall.”, Laurence grinned and stroke the fur of the big cat, making him purr in delight. 

Ludwig came back a short while later and noticed Lutz on Laurence' lap. “If it isn't the one you named after me.”, he grinned and worked on changing the sheets. After he was finished, he said: “There, I will take care to wash the wet ones tomorrow.” 

Warmth bloomed in Laurence' chest at this. He could have easily giving the blankets to the church staff, but he didn't want anyone to know that Laurence had wet the bed. “Thanks, Ludwig.”, he said. “For, uh, everything.” 

“Please, Laurence, you are my boyfriend, of course I do this for you.”, Ludwig said and picked up Lutz from Laurence' lap who meowed in disdain before purring in Ludwig's arm. He brought the cat over to the newly made bed and then fetched Laurence, laying him down next to the cat who climbed on his lap again once he was settled into bed. 

“And now let us talk about your nightmare, Laurence.”, Ludwig said. 

“Alright.”, Laurence said and started: “It was the same one as last night actually...” 

The two of them spoke about Laurence' nightmares and fears for a good while before Laurence drifted back off to sleep and when he awoke again it wasn't to a nightmare and to dry sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this kind of hurt/comfort ^^
> 
> Only three left... I can't believe November is almost over...


End file.
